


You Had Me at Goodbye

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e22 Infantino Street, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: Barry is holding on a little too tightly, kissing a little too hard.





	You Had Me at Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2017](https://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151620.html) on LiveJournal.

There's desperation in the way Barry clings to him, in the hungry slide of lips against lips, the clench of his red-gloved fingers in the fabric of Leonard's parka – the way Barry is holding on a little too tightly, kissing a little too hard, standing so close like he wants to melt their bodies together.

That uneasy feeling that Leonard hasn't been able to shake off since a future Barry travelled back in time to seek him out (twice now) churns in his stomach like acid, and it's altogether too easy to put two and two together and figure out the thing Barry isn't telling him. 

The kiss spells goodbye, and Leonard finds himself every bit as reluctant to let it end as Barry is.


End file.
